Ring
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: This is loosely based of my forum, Rogue. I have written most of this a couple months ago but I had gotten writer's block. I finally overcame it! Part of The Rogue Community. Human AU . Iceberg and Glacier were just trying to survive on there own but what they found was something much more appealing.


**The bolded usernames are indicating that that is the person who owns/made them.**

 **Story is mine as well as some of the characters.**

Human Glacier - She's a small, European girl with fair white skin and ice-blue eyes. She had light blond hair that had tight waves which reached to under her shoulder blades. Her cheeks are naturally flushed with red due to the sun. She has light gray leggings with darker gray swirls on them. She has a long, ice blue shirt and gray flats with straps.

Human Vine- He's a handsome Mexican boy with wavy dark brown hair and attractive dark green normally has a white T-shirt and with long shirts and dark gray crocs **{Dawnfeather of Stormclan}**

Human Iceberg - Tall and stocky European boy, the opposite of his twin Glacier. He has close cropped pale blond hair and stunning blue eyes. His skin is tanned, due to him spending a lot of time tanning at the pool or on the beach. He normally wears a cotton muscle shirt with black jeans. Kinda muscular **{Icestorm of Deathclan}**

Human Lucas - He's a lean, white Australian teenager with light ginger hair with a brown tint to it. He has bright green eyes to complement the ginger hair. He wears casual khaki pants and a navy shirt with a small Australian flag label toward the bottom right of the shirt. He still has an Australian accent even though he doesn't live there anymore.

Human Breeze - European boy with pale white skin and a skinny build and average height. Long titanium blond hair that goes halfway down his back, and is sometimes in a braid or crown braid or whatever. Usually wears female clothes, always involving swirls somehow. Big ice-blue eyes. **{Ivy the Light Bringer}**

Human Swirl - She is a slim, pale white European with ice-blue eyes, long titanium blond hair, and almost the same exact figure as her brother except that she has hips. The female has a modest, half-sleeved light silver dress that flowed down to her knees. She has a dark silver hairclip, belt, and strapped shoes with small heels as accessories.

…..

A small, European girl with fair white skin sat by herself in an alleyway. She was snuggled with a dirty, oversized blanket made of cheap cotton. The girl looked up at the sky. It was almost dusk. Her twin brother, _unidentical_ twin brother, I may add, should be back by now.

"Glacier?" A man's voice whispered. An taller, stocker and tanner boy around the age of sixteen or seventeen appeared into view. He had close chopped, pale blond hair and ice-blue eyes.

"Right here." Glacier whispered softly, her eyes scanning over his body as she checked for cuts and/or bruises. He gaze landed on his shoulder. She could see blood seeping through. "Iceberg…." She sighed.

Iceberg followed her gaze and glanced at his shoulder. "I had to crawl under a fence." He explained.

Glacier didn't ask any further questions. She unwrapped herself from the blanket. The female dug into her beat up bag with holes and pulled out a black rag. "Take off your shirt." She ordered gently as she twisted the gear to a faucet for an hose which was attached to an building wall.

"My shirt?" Iceberg repeated, blinking.

"Did I stutter?" Glacier glanced up at him in question as she wetted the rag. Her soft voice showed no signs of an sarcastic or harsh tone. Mostly because she does stutter a lot.

"No." Iceberg shook his head before pulling off his shirt over his head. "You're good." His muscles shown clearly, especially now that his shirt was off.

Glacier nodded, relaxing some. She turned off the faucet and went up to him. "This may sting." She warned quietly before pressing the cloth against his shoulder.

:) :) :)

A rather handsome Mexican with short, wavy brown hair sat down at a cafe with his two guyfriends, Breeze and Lucas, and Breeze's sister, Swirl.

The black teenager's first guyfriend, Breeze, is an skinny, pale white European boy with long, titanium blond hair that goes halfway down his back plus a set of ice-blue eyes. He had a navy blue cotton T-shirt with white swirls on plus dark navy leggings. The feminine teenage boy also wore a navy blue headband and navy colored flats.

The next one is Lucas. He's a lean, white Australian male with light brown and ginger hair. His eyes shined a bright shade of green which complimented his hair gorgeously. He wore an nice navy blue tee shirt with a small Australian flag near the sem on the bottom right and casual khakis. The teenager still kept his Australian accent even after living several years in America.

Breeze's identical twin, Swirl, is the only female-born in the group though she couldn't really joke about being the only girl in the group without taking the risk of offending her brother. She is a slim, pale white European with ice-blue eyes, long titanium blond hair, and almost the same exact figure as her brother except that she had hips. The female wore a modest, half-sleeved light silver dress that flowed down to her knees. She had a dark silver hairclip, belt, and strapped shoes with small heels as accessories.

Swirl took a sip of her chocolate shake. "I don't understand how you guys don't like chocolate milkshakes."

"Nah, mate. Everyone knows mint chocolate chip is just bloody better." Lucas replied in his cute Australian accent, his arm loosely slung around his friend, Breeze.

"I have to agree with you there." Breeze smiled at Lucas.

"Strawberry's the best." The Mexican declared.

Swirl laughed, sticking her tongue out at him. "Yeah right, Vine."

Vine gladly returned the favor.

"Anyway, did you get me the magazine?" The male twin asked, changing the conversation.

"Of course." The other twin answered with a grin. She handed a fashion magazine to her brother from across the table. Vine and Swirl sat on one side while Lucas and Breeze sat on the other side. "Pages five and seven have the best outfits, by the way."

Lucas looked over Breeze's shoulder. "I'll never understand American fashion. That bloody lady looks like she's wearing only a-."

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if i were you." Vine cut of his friend, giving him a silent warning. Said friend's eyes widened widely.

"Ew mate!" Lucas squeezed his eyes shut. "Why!?"

Vine shrugged casually. "I don't know…. People like that?" His answer sounded more like an question.

Breeze flipped the page, looking over it. He wasn't paying much attention to them.

The Australian looked completely disgusted. He glanced at his ladyfriend. "You won't do that right, mate?"

Swirl smiled seductively. "Maybe." She winked teasingly.

Lucas' eyes widened and his face grew hot. "Uh…"

Swirl bursted out laughing, not really caring that people started to stare at her.

Vine waved his hand in front of the ginger's face. "Um… Guys, I think we broke him."

XD XD XD

"Do you think they'll let us come back?" Glacier asked. They had run away from the foster care system a couple months ago. The two twins had planned on living on the streets until one of them got a steady job and were able to rent an apartment or something like that. Yes, they weren't eighteen yet but Iceberg looked like he was around nineteen to twenty years of age so they could get away with it.

"Why would we want to go back?" Iceberg asked her, confused. "They would separate us again. Besides, who would want teenagers when they can help raise cute, little kids? I mean, who can blame them?"

Glacier frowned. "I guess you're right." Her eyes started to flutter close.

"Of course I am." The muscular teenager grinned. "Anyway, I found a little, cheap but nice apartment. I'm going to put in an offer after the job interview for that cafe on sixth street if I get the job."

The usually reserved female opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a yawn.

Iceberg smiled slightly and draped the blanket around them both. "Goodnight." He kissed her forehead.

Glacier muttered something before drifting to sleep.

;) ;) ;)

So, the interview went well. Iceberg got the job at the cafe as a waiter. (Yes. A waiter.)

They only needed one or two waiters to take care of the whole thing at one time but one of the waitresses quited last Thursday so they needed someone to take her place.

Anyway, the boss must have been surprised that such a stocky man wanted to work at a little cafe like his little cafe on sixth street. Especially as a waiter. He was a waiter. Did I mention he wanted to be a waiter?

Iceberg entered the cafe at twelve o'clock sharp. He had been given all of the things required such as an apron type thing you tie around your waist. What was it called? How do you expect him to know? Anywho, Iceberg had to instantly jump into work due to the rush hour. It was pretty quiet after that.

Around three o'clock, another wave of people came through to get snack or just to hang out, maybe grab a shake or a piece of pizza. This wave of people included Vine, Breeze, Swirl, and Lucas.

"So then she said that she actually liked this guy but her sister also liked him as well so then she hooked the two up and-" Swirl rambled on to all the guys as they sat at their usual table and usual seating arrangements. Vine and Lucas sat near the window while the twins sat on the outsides.

"So what are we getting to eat?" Vine interrupted her. It was a very obvious question but man, that woman can talk.

"The usual bloody milkshakes and fries?" Lucas suggested. He looked a bit relieved of the change of subject.

Breeze nodded. "I agree with Lucas."

"Aye, thanks." Lucas put his arm around him. He held Breeze's left shoulder with his hand and pulled him closer. The Australian gave him a nuggie.

"Hey!" The European exclaimed as he tried to push his friend off. He was laughing and squirming.

"You two are adorable." The female remarked with a smile. The two weren't actually a couple but they acted like they were. Either that or they were best friends who acted extremely gay with each other.

An muscular, white man walked up to them. "Welcome to the Sixth Street Cafe. I'm your server, Iceberg, and I'll be taking your orders today."

Breeze studied the teen's features in awe, finding him attractive.

Lucas noticed this and frowned. He held Breeze closer to him.

"Hello Iceberg." Swirl smiled at him. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yea." Iceberg nodded rather sheepishly. "It's my first day on the job."

"First day? That explains it." Swirl give him another cute smile. "I would have remembered such a handsome man." She winked at him.

Breeze wrinkled his nose. It was always so weird to see his sister do that. Like, he does it sometimes but…. Ewwww….

"We're ready to order." Vine interrupted the smalltalk-er flirting? _Geez guys… Find a room… wait! Nope! Don't do that!_

"Oh, yes." Iceberg cleared his throat and took his pad of paper and a pencil out. "What would you like?"

:/ :/ :/

"So…. Whatcha think?" Iceberg asked hesitantly. He hoped it was good enough for her. He always tried to give his sister the best life that he could especially since they gotten separated... Which was his fault. All his fault.

"It's amazing." Glacier breathed, gazing around. To the average person, it probably was 'just okay' but to her….. Dear stars. It was much better than the streets and alleyways.

It was a simple one bedroom apartment with an small bathroom and a kitchen.

The bedroom was an average size with a queen size bed and a nightstand that had an lamp on it. The room had no closet, just a couple hooks on the wall. The walls where a tan color and so was everything else in the room including the sheets and the lamp shade. The bad was actually made of an cheep wood as well as the nightstand. The lamp looked like it was made out of plastic as well as the hooks. There was a thin window above the bed that gave a decent amount of light.

The kitchen was small with barely any cabinet or counter space. The refrigerator was small and cheap as well as the microwave and the sink. There was no dishwasher, oven, or stove. There was a small, two person wooden table and short bar stools against the wall. There was a mini window by the table.

There was no door to the bathroom. It was just open space. There was no shower. Just a slight dip in the ground, a drain, and an showerhead. The toilet sat right by the white sink. Again, no counter space. No windows were shown in this bathroom.

Iceberg opened his mouth to speak but nothing managed to come out.

The small European turned and ran into her brother. She wrapped her arms around his stomach/chest area, not tall enough to go around his shoulders. Even if she tried, again, it won't be wrapped very well around him. Her nose was buried in her chest. "Thank you."

The teenager blinked, surprised. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "Anything for you, sis."

:D :D :D

Glacier walked down the street in the ghetto… at night. Not the best decision someone could make.

"Hey beautiful." A voice called out from behind her. It sounded like a man's voice with a slight slur to it. He was probably high and on drugs.

She turned around. "H-hey."

A figure she couldn't make out walked toward her. "Can you come with me? We have a surprise for you."

"W-we?"

"Don't be scared, beautiful." Said the first guy.

"Hawk, Shadow and I'll take _excellent_ care of you." Other guy added, smirking as his eyes gazed over her small frame.

"Hawk, Black, hold her against the wall." One of the guys, Shadow, she guessed, ordered.

Glacier's eyes widened. These guys-they were-they are trying-... She acted on instinct. The teenager turned and ran.

Unfortunately, her short legs didn't carry her fast enough. They caught her and pinned her to the ground.

"You little *censored*!" Hawk cussed, holding one side of her down.

"Why can't you be a good little *censored* and help us eagerly?" Black asked her, holding her down as well.

Glacier's eyes widened even more. "I-I'm not a-"

Shadow punched her across the face. "Shut up."

"Hey!" Another voice called, sounding angry and annoyed. "Leave the girl alone!"

"Ugh! You again." Shadow growled glaring at the Mexican man.

The Mexican brushed his wavy brown hair out of his face. His dark green eyes blazing with hatred for the small gang. "When will you ever learn, Shadow?"

Glacier cried out. She didn't know if it was a delayed reaction from the pain of the punch, because she was hysterical, the fact this was happening, that some guy was supposedly saving her or all of the above.

"Learn what? To get rid of you?" Shadow sneered and looked down at crying European. "I'm going to do whatever I want with this *censored*. I'm sure she's *censored* before."

By then, the other teens, Hawk and Black, were already gone. They had just wanted some "fun". Not to deal with _him._

"Please…" Glacier choked. Usually, she did what others wanted but…. She couldn't do this with him. She wasn't ready for anything that would come after. Besides, she wants to save her first kiss for someone special. Not someone who… never mind.

"Don't you ever talk about a woman like that you son of an *censored* *censored*!" Vine cussed at him, pulling Shadow off of her. He didn't usually use that colorful of language but…. Shadow just had ticked him off one too many times.

"You can't -" Shadow stood up and stalked toward him.

The stranger punched him, channeling all his frustration into the punch. Shadow collapsed, passing out.

The black teenager shook the hand he punched with before turning to the pale girl. He held out his hand. "Hello, miss. What's your name?"

Glacier took it and the stranger helped her up. "Hello…" She whispered. "My name's Glacier. Thank you. "

"No problem, Glacier." He grinned at her. "My name's Vine." He glanced away. "Sorry about those guys…. I hope that doesn't make you hate all men forever."

"Everyone is different." Glacier breathed, her eyes fluttering. "I would never despise all men because of one."

"Well that's good." Vine chuckled awkwardly.

Glacier looked him over. "Are you okay?" Something like that must have hurt. I mean, he did just punch some guy.

"Yes, of course." He smiled at her. His hand hurt some but he wasn't going to inform her of that. Dang, she was pretty. No wonder she was almost a victim to those three and their delusional thoughts and wants.

Glacier sighed in relief. "Good. I won't want you to be hurt." She gave him a tired smile.

"Anyway, would you like to come to my house? You can rest and eat and recover. I'll take you out to eat as well." Vine offered. He usually offered this, excluding the going out to eat bit, to every girl he finds in this situation. He didn't know exactly why he offered the last part but he did. She seemed different. Not like other girls.

"Uh…. I probably shouldn't." She dipped her head slightly and glanced away. She yawned lightly.

"Come on, I won't hurt you." Vine tried to reassure her. "If I really wanted to, I would have already."

Glacier blinked at him. "I guess so…"

"Do you trust me?" Vine looked into her ice-blue eyes.

"I-I do…" She admitted softly. Why? She wasn't sure. But for some weird reason she did.

"Then come with me. I'll carry you so you can rest." By then, she was leaning on him. Her eyes were half closed.

"O-o-okay…." She stuttered, her breathing getting slower as she drifted off.

"Sweet dreams." Vine smiled, watching the small teen fall asleep. He made sure she was asleep before picking her up bridal style and walking home.

\|/ \|/ \|/

/|\ /|\ /|\

Vine's eyes fluttered open, feeling a light weight on top of him. His eyes widened. He didn't…. Did he? The curly-haired boy looked down and saw a small, white girl on his lap sideways. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his neck and her legs were pulled toward her chest. His arm held her legs up from the part under her knees.

Glacier…. That was the name of the peaceful looking girl.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Wha-?"

"Shh…" Vine tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "You're safe."

"Vine?" She blinked herself awake.

"Yea. It's me." He nodded.

Glacier looked around. "Where am I? What time is it?" Her stomach growled.

"You're at my house and it's about noon." Vine informed her. "And you sound hungry. How about we get you some clothes and I'll take you out to eat. Okay?"

"You don't need to do that." Glacier unwrapped her arms from around his neck.

"Of course I don't but I want to." Vine looked at her admiringly. She had true beauty…. Inside and out. Could he- has he fallen in love? _No. It's too early._ "You have to let me help you somehow." She stood up, took a couple steps, then turned to him. He got up too.

Glacier blushed deeply. She didn't met his gaze as she rubbed her left arm with her right hand. "You already helped me. More then I can pay you back for."

"It's free of charge." Vine took a step forward and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, will you at least let me take you out to eat? We can go to the cafe."

The light blond hesitated before nodding. "Okay. Only if it'll please you."

"De por supuesto voy por favor me, Glaciar. Llego a verte más." Vine told her in Spanish. It was probably a good this she didn't understand that last part. She would have blushed deeply and feel a bit awkward.

"You speak Spanish?" Glacier asked, blinked.

"Of course I do." The Mexican grinned. "It was my first language."

"English is mine." Glacier admitted, feeling a bit embarrassed that she hadn't noticed his accent.

"Which is completely _lo normal_ in America." Vine started walking toward the wooden door. "Come on. Let's eat." He glanced back at her, teasingly. "Don't make me drag you."

Glacier smiled slightly. "I'm coming."

OwO

 **Timeskip**

"We should totally go on a triple date!" Swirl grinned at her friends. She was cuddled against her boyfriend of two or so years.

Iceberg had the female sitting on one of his legs, holding her like a husband might hold his wife. "It'll be fun."

Glacier was leaning against Vine. "Where would we go?" She inquired softly.

"Aye." Lucas agreed with her.

Breeze's phone dinged suddenly.

"Who is it, Breeze?" Vine had his arm around his crush/un-offical girlfriend, holding her hand.

 _Goin 2 propose to Swirl 2night. I cant wait anymore. Can U get Luke 2 go?_ Swirl's twin smirked slightly at the text. He stood up suddenly and grabbed Lucas' hand, pulling him out of the booth. "You'll see!"

"Aye, mate! Where we bloody going!?" The Australian exclaimed after him.

Glacier glanced at Iceberg knowingly. She gave him a small smile and dipped her head briefly.

Vine glanced after the two before looking back at his best friend. "What was that about?"

"We'll go get some dessert." Glacier randomly suggested softly.

Vine raised an eyebrow. He took Glacier's hand and lead her away. "What was that about?"

"You'll see." The female smiled softly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Swirl just looked confused. "I think I scared them all off."

"You did nothing of the sort." Iceberg tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, thanks for your support." The white girl gave him a smile.

The muscular man kissed her forehead as he slid off and left her sitting on the side of the booth, her legs hanging off the edge. Iceberg dug in his pocket and got down on one leg.

"Swirl, will you give me the honor of being my wife?" Iceberg opened a box. Inside laid a rind made of white gold with a light blue jewel in the middle.

Her ice-blue eyes widened with surprise. "Yes!" She squealed. "Yes, yes, yes!"

By then, the whole place had turned their attention to the couple.

Iceberg slid the ring onto her hand and Swirl threw her arms around him. He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

Vine chuckled. "I should have known."

Glacier leaned into him. "I'm happy for them."

"I love you." Iceberg pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too."


End file.
